


Where did the Agents Go?

by little_leroy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_leroy/pseuds/little_leroy
Summary: Ageplayagents left the archive and I am saddened. This is the search for the lovely family and world they set up. If you know where they went let me know.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Grant Ward, Leo Fitz & Grant Ward, Melinda May & Grant Ward, Phil Coulson & Grant Ward, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am dillegently searching for their fics.  
> If you've manged to download one send me it.  
> jay.kyle.jay @ gmail .com

Fury looked at the report in front of him. He sighed rubbing his forehead before leaning back and looking up at Hill. "This is," he paused searching for the right word. "disturbing".

Hill stood straight, grim look on her face. "I know. I came to you as soon as I got word of the situation."

"Do we have any leads to know what happened? A sign of fight?"

"No sir. It was like they were never there." She reached forward pulling some pictures out of the file. "The only thing we found were some legos and this stuffed bear."

"Phil" Fury muttered softly lightly touching the picture.

"I'm sorry."

"Phil was the bears name. It belonged to Grant." He shuffled the pictures together and put them back in the file. "You didn't find anything on the toys?"

"None. It's like every trace of their existence, down to the molecular level, has gone. Forensics has done multiple sweeps. If it weren't for the toys you'd think that they never existed."

Fury slammed his fist on the table before getting up to pace behind his desk. "I just don't understand. How could Shield's most competent team disappear off the face of the earth without anyone noticing. We've checked Hydra right? Maybe they found where the safe house was."

"Our contact within has not noticed any change. With Hydra. He's pretty high up and he hasn't noticed them coming up with any new bio weapons."

Fury reached behind him in to a file cabinet. "We've got other safe houses that most of SHIELD doesn't know about." He pulled out a folder and opened it up. "Maybe they faced a threat we didn't know about. We'll start searching there to see if we can find them" He looked her in the eye. "We'll get them back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting an update so soon. They found them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was kind of planning to drag this out because I didn't actually expect anyone to respond, but someone did. Imma tell you all how to find it in the end notes.

Fury and Hill stood inside an empty house. It was just like the others. Completely devoid of any trace of life.

"Goddamnit," Fury swore hitting the wall. He reached up rubbing his forehead. "Spread out and look for clues."

"Sir. Forensics has been through this place with a fine tooth comb. There's nothing here." She gestured to the room.

"Well then look again." Fury growled. "They had to of left some clue as to where they were going." he knew that forsensics had been through the safe house. In fact they had been through every safe house they visited. 

But he also know Coulson. The only reason that he and May would leave suddenly without contacting him was because something dangerous was going on and they didn't know who to trust. He reached into his coat and pulled out the stuff bear. Thoughtfully he turned it around in his hands. This wasn't just some toy carelessly left behind. With how meticulously clean that and every subsequent safe house was it was meant to be found. If only they'd made the other clues easier to find.

Fury made his way to the kitchen running his fingers over the counter top. The team would know how thorough forensics would be so they had of hidden a message in a very secure place. He looked out the window. A rabbit hopped across the yard pausing to nibble at some glass. There was a bow around it's neck. Fury's eyes widened.

"Hill. Outside. Now." He barked already throwing open the door.

He stood at the side of the house watching the bunny blissfully go about it's day. He held out a hand to signal Hill to be silent as she approached. They stood silently for a moment.

"Did you call me out for a reason or..." Hill scowled slightly out of breath.

"Look at that rabbit." He said not taking his eyes off it. "What do you see."

"Um, a rabbit." She said slowly.

"Go on."

"A rabbit. It's eating grass, and is that a bow?" She said incredulously.

"We need to find it's nest." He said uncrossing his arms.

"Here?" Hill exclaimed. "This place is huge."

"You better get started."

It was night before they had made any significant progress. The bunny had long since run off when it noticed the two humans coming increasingly close. They spent the rest of their time slowly combing through the grass looking for anything out of place.

"Fury." Hill said from her position on the ground. "I've found a hole. It looks too clean to of been made by an animal."

Fury walked over to her. He squatted and shined a pen light down into it. "Goes pretty deep." he hummed. "You think your arm can fit in there?"

"My arm? Fury we don't know what's in there."

"SHIELD has great medical insurance." he deadpanned.

Hill rolled her eyes before reaching down the hole. "I think I feel something." She said. Her fingers closed around a small object. She pulled it out looking at it. "It's a USB"

They grinned at each other. "We're one step closer to finding them." Fury held out his hand helping her up. Let's get back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google sometimes cache's sites including ao3. They cached chapter 8 of time for bed. The cached page gives you what the page looked like at the time of cacheing. While you can't go to the next chapter or anything you can hit the download link and it'll download the FULL story. all 17 chapters. So grab it while you can.
> 
> [Here's the link](https://webcache.googleusercontent.com/search?q=cache:WVlZTVcS89EJ:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050685/chapters/61187419+&cd=1&hl=en&ct=clnk&gl=us&client=firefox-b-1-d) to chap 8 of time for bed. Download it.
> 
> [Here's the link](https://webcache.googleusercontent.com/search?q=cache:AHFZkv5eKsQJ:https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468998+&cd=3&hl=en&ct=clnk&gl=us&client=firefox-b-1-d) to no one likes to be sick. Download links don't work
> 
> [ And Here's the link](https://web.archive.org/web/20200927160757/https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347286) to the only fic I actually managed to archive A Naughty Boy and a Morning Playdate. download links also don't work
> 
> Thanks little j for letting me know that this was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a copy of any of the fics please let me know. I only managed save one and it wasn't Time For Bed T.T  
> email is jay.kyle.jay @ gmail .com


End file.
